Pokemon Adventures: Evan's Kanto Journey
by Ashman66
Summary: you've seen Red in Kanto and defeated Team Rocket and becoming the Champion of the 9th Pokemon league now see his son as he battle rivals, gym leaders and catch wild Pokemon as he also Battles the evil Neo Rocket as he discovers there evil plan for contro
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Adventures: Evan's Kanto Journey**

**Prologue**

Welcome to the amazing world of Pokemon. Each Pokemon is unique in its own way. There are over 493 Pokemon and even more to come, some people try to tame these creatures they are known as Pokemon Trainers. They raise and use their Pokemon as pets. Some people use their Pokemon in battle against other trainers. Some trainers who have prove themselves worthy of the title gym leader. Then if the trainer proves themselves to be even more powerful he will become an Elite Trainer.

This is the story of a trainer named Evan who's journey begins today as we even speak. He lives in Pallet Town with his father Red who became the champion of the 9th Pokemon League Tournament now Evan wants to prove he can be strong just like his father. He wants to compete in the 12th Pokemon League and beat the Elite Trainers.

"So do you know which Pokemon your going to choose?" asked his father.

"I'm choosing Bulbasaur just like you did."

"Ha, ha, and I bet you'll beat the Pokemon Champion just like I did?"

"Yep." said his son with a smile on his face. He then got out of his seat and put everything he needed in his backpack.

"Alright I'm ready for my journey around Kanto." he said as he walked out the door and bumped right into a young girl.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's okay Evan." he knew that voice he looked up and it was Kerry.

"Hey Kerry so are you getting your first Pokemon as well?"

"Yeah I'm gonna get a Squirtle because the second runner up used a Blastoise."

They walked together to the lab talking about what they we're going to do on their journey. Once they reached the lab he opened the door for her. She blushed he was wondering why she was staring at him. Once they walked inside they saw a blond haired boy with an Orange shirt and green pants holding a Pokeball that had a flame on it.

"Well, well look who decided to show up on time." said the boy as he tossed his Pokeball in his hand.

"You got your first Pokemon?" said Evan.

"Yeah a strong one also we're gonna mop the floor with the completion." he said then he walked off and left the lab.

"That Danny such a pain in the…"

"Ok Evan not in front of your future Pokemon." said Professor. Oak as brought two Pokeballs to them.

"These Pokeballs contain Squirtle and Bulbasaur."

Kerry Grabbed the Squirtle Pokeball and started rubbing it against her cheek.

" _Wow, she must really love Squirtle._" said Evan in his head.

He picked up the Bulbasaur Pokeball and pressed the button releasing it.

"Hey Bulbasaur how ya doin?" he asked as the Bulbasaur smiled at him.

"Hey Evan since where traveling together maybe we can go to Viridian to get some Pokeballs." said Kerry then the Professor started laughing.

"I guess you didn't see Danny holding five Pokeballs when he left." she said as she handed them both 5 Pokeballs and a Pokedex. She handed Kerry a Green One and handed Evan a Blue one.

"Those Pokedexs have info on every Pokemon in the world." she said as both Evan and Kerry check the data on their Pokemon.

**Bulbasaur-the Seed Pokemon A strange seed was planted on it's back at birth. The plants sprouts and grows with this Pokemon.**

**Squirtle- the Tiny Turtle Pokemon After birth, it's back swells and hardens into its shell. Its sprays a powerful foam from its mouth.**

**Evan's status**

**Pokemon caught: 1**

**Pokemon Seen: 2**

"Now that you have your Pokedex you can travel around Kanto and catch all different kinds of Pokemon." said the Professor as she walked upstairs. Then the duo left the lab and headed for Route 1.

"Hey Losers." said a familiar voice from behind them.

"I see you got your Pokemon Evan how about a battle." said Danny as Evan and Kerry turned to look at his face.

"Alright your on Danny prepare to lose." he said as he threw his Pokeball into the air and Bulbasaur appeared on the ground.

"A Bulbasaur ha-ha you are a true loser." he said as he brought out his Charmander.

"Alright this is a one on one Pokemon Battle when either trainer's Pokemon faints the remaining Pokemon is the winner." said Kerry being the referee with her Squirtle on the side cheering for Bulbasaur.

" Alright I'll go first Bulbasaur use Leech Seed." said Evan as Bulbasaur spitted seeds at Charmander.

" Dodge them and then use scratch." said Danny as his Charmander dodge the attack and hit Bulbasaur.

"Now use Vine whip." said Evan as Bulbasaur brought out vines from its bulb and grabbed Charmander by the legs.

"Now slam it into the ground." he said as the Bulbasaur brought the Charmander into the air and brought it down into the ground and started repeat the same thing over.

"Quick use Ember to get out and then use Scratch." said Danny as his Charmander spit fireballs at Bulbasaur's vines and then got down and scratched at Bulbasaur.

"It's over Danny." said Evan as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah for you now Charmander use Metal Claw." said Danny as Charmander charged at Bulbasaur then stopped and fell on the ground. Danny noticed that Charmander was covered in vines and his energy was being drained as he looked at his Hp level on his Red Pokedex.

"You see while you dodge the Leech Seed it was left on the ground there and I needed you to go on that spot so I made you attack Bulbasaur with that Scratch and now Bulbasaur use Tackle." he said as Bulbasaur slammed right into Charmander and fainted it.

"Charmander is unable to battle Bulbasaur and Evan are the winners." said Kerry as Bulbasaur and Evan started dancing in joy.

"Heh, never thought I would lose return Charmander." said Danny as he took out his Pokeball and returned his Charmander. "Guess I'll get going." he said as he walked forward.

"But you don't have any Pokemon to protect you against wild Pokemon!" said Kerry.

"Don't worry I have my brother's Pidgey it will protect me until I get to Viridian City then I'll give it back to my brother." he said as he showed Pidgey's Pokeball. He then went on.

"Well it's time to begin my awesome Pokemon Journey." said Evan as he and Kerry ran farther into the woods.

_Evan and Kerry start their journey together. Evan has just made a rival and won his first trainer battle? What will be in store for him next?_

_Stay Tuned!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

**Flying High with Aerodactyl**

As we join our heroes we're we left off they we're on there way to Viridian City as both trainer have caught a Pidgey and a Weedle.

"So that's three Pokemon that I caught I'm so amazed by me." said Evan as he smiled at Kerry she couldn't help but giggle. Her Squirtle was also enjoying the fun on top of her left shoulder as Bulbasaur decided to walk beside its trainer.

"Remember even if we get out you don't know when you'll see a new Pokemon." she said as a shadow came across them in the sky. And then a trainer appeared out of a bush and started breathing heavily. 

"That's an Aerodactyl it's a rare Pokemon only some exist in Kanto. And I'm gonna catch one." said the trainer. "I'm Kyle." said the trainer. 

"I'm Evan this is Kerry and these are our Pokemon Squirtle and Bulbasaur."

"Are you guys also after the Aerodactyls?" asked Kyle.

"No, but now I want one because my Father also had one in his Party when he was young." said Evan as he took out his Pokedex.

"Is your father Red?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah how do you know?" asked Evan.

"I'm a big fan I'm trying to become a dragon trainer and become and Elite Trainer and fight against trainers in the Pokemon League finals." said Kyle as he looked up into the sky as his black cape started blowing in the wind. "I've also found their hideout also it's not that far from here it's near the Indigo Plateau." he smiled.

"Yeah Let's go." said Evan excited as they raced towards Viridian City. Evan couldn't wait to capture a new Pokemon to add to his team. As they entered the city Kyle stopped right in his tracks and turned around to face Evan and Kerry.

"Uh…I have to do something at the Pokemon Center first so can you guys wait first?" asked Kyle as he chuckled.

"Sure." said Kerry as Kyle ran off to the Pokemon center and as Kerry turned to face Evan he was already gone. 

"Evan?…Where did he go? Evan!" she said as she walked toward him staring at a building that had the word Gym on the top. "So this is a Pokemon Gym?" asked Kerry looking at the building.

"Yup the only way to receive a badge for the Pokemon League and to get stronger." said Evan as he walked toward the door and went inside as Kerry followed him.

"Welcome Trainer, our Gym Leader is out today but you are allowed a practice battle to get better at battling." said the Clerk.

"Alright!" said Evan as he walked on the platform and a trainer in a red outfit appeared on the platform. 

"**This will be a two on two Pokemon Battle when either trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle the other one is the victor let the battle begin.**"

"Okay let's go Pidgey!" said Evan as he sent out his newly captured Pidgey.

"Go Nidorina." said the trainer as a Nidorina appeared on the field.

**Nidorina The Poison Pin Pokemon - the female's horns develop slowly. Prefers physical attacks such as clawing and biting.**

"Go Nidorina use Tackle."

"Dodge Pidgey use Peck then Sand Attack." as the Nidorina charged at Pidgey and it dodged and tackled the Nidorina then threw sand into the Nidorina's eyes.

"Poison Sting." said the trainer as Nidorina shot a poison needle at Pidgey and got it right in it's left wing.

"Pidgey Quick use Aerial Ace!"

"Aerial Ace?" said the trainer surprised as the Pidgey slammed right into the Nidorina at high speed. The Nidorina then fell on the ground.

"Nidorina is unable to battle the winner is Pidgey."

"Wait to go Pidgey." said Evan as Pidgey smiled at him and turned to face the next challenge.

"Go Rhyhorn!" said the trainer as he brought out a Rhyhorn from a Pokeball.

**Rhyhorn the Spikes Pokemon - Strong, but not too bright, this Pokemon can shatter even a skyscraper with its charging TACKLES.**

" Pidgey use Peck." said Evan as his Pidgey was charging at the Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn use Stomp." said the trainer as the Rhyhorn brought down it's front foot on the Pidgey. It then brought it's foot up as then Pidgey didn't get back up.

" Pidgey Return!" said Evan as he returned his Pidgey back to its Pokeball. "You did great now let's go Bulbasaur." he said as he brought out his Bulbasaur and it went onto the field.

"Rhyhorn use Tackle." said the trainer. As his Rhyhorn charged toward the Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur dodge and then use Razor Leaf." said Evan as leaves came from the back of Bulbasaur and hit Rhyhorn and it still was charging toward Evan.

"Rhyhorn stop!" said the trainer worried.

"Bulbasaur Vine Whip quick." said Evan as his Bulbasaur grabbed the Rhyhorn and threw it into the wall. The Rhyhorn then fainted.

"The winner Evan you have won three Potions and a Oran Berry." said the Clerk as Evan received the prize.

"Thanks." said Evan as they left the Gym and saw a wild Aerodactyl attacking trainers.

" We have to help them." said Kerry as she brought her Squirtle and Bulbasaur was also ready to battle.

"Go use Water Gun." said Kerry as Squirtle shot water at the Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl then used Hyper Beam at the group then evaded the attack.

"Bulbasaur use Solar Beam!" said Evan as he shot the Aerodactyl in the sky.

"Now it's time for the Pokeball." said Evan as he threw a Pokeball at the Aerodactyl and it was put inside of it.

"I caught an Aerodactyl." said Evan as he raised the Pokeball in the air and brought it back out. 

"Hey Aerodactyl." said Evan as his Aerodactyl greeted him and the group.

"Well I see you also captured a Aerodactyl." said a voice behind them.

"Hey guys meet my Shiny Aerodactyl." said Kyle as his cape started moving in the air.

"Wow amazing!" said Evan.

_Now Evan has Three Pokemon for his journey he his ready to go on further but what will be there waiting for him as he goes through the Viridian Forest to Pewter to get his first badge._

_Stay Tuned…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

**Ain't nothing like a Pikachu**

As Evan and Kerry ventured farther into the woods they've seen many amazing Pokemon Kerry caught 3 Rattatas and Evan caught a Bellsprout and a Caterpie.

"I think we should catch a little bit more Pokemon before we continue Evan." said Kerry as she took out another Pokeball.

"Yeah I'm gonna catch a Pikachu just like my father did." said Evan.

"I knew I would find you guys here." said a familiar voice.

"Danny!" said Evan as he looked up as Danny and a Beedrill came down.

"Yo, so how many Pokemon did you catch?" asked Danny.

"I'm not telling you." said Evan sticking out his Tongue.

"Fine then how about a battle." said Danny taking out a Pokeball.

"Alright!" said Evan as he took out his Bulbasaur.

"This will be a 3on3 battle the winner will be decide at 2 out of 3 or wins against all 3."

"Okay, now Bulbasaur use Tackle." said Evan as Bulbasaur charged at Beedrill.

"Heh, Beedrill, Drill Peck!" said Danny as Beedrill attacked Bulbasaur with one of it's stingers.

"Evan don't you learn that trainers are even stronger with a badge." he said as he showed a Boulder Badge on his backpack.

"You have a badge!" said Evan surprised.

"Yup, I got it yesterday and it's time to show you what happens when you mess with your elders, Beedrill use Poison Sting."

"Dodge and use Leech Seed." said Evan as Bulbasaur dodge the move and planted seeds on Beedrill.

"Oh no Beedrill." said Danny.

"What were you talking about being powerful." chuckled Evan.

"Beedrill use Poison sting." said Danny as Beedrill charged at Bulbasaur but then fell on the ground.

"Oh no!" said Danny as returned his Beedrill and sent out his Rattata.

"Use Razor Leaf." said Evan as Bulbasaur got ready to attack.

"Quick Attack then Hyper Fang." said Danny as Rattata preformed those moves and took down Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur! You did great now rest." said Evan as returned his Bulbasaur.

"Now go Pidgey." he said as his Pidgey came out to fight.

"Rattata use the same technique like last time." Rattata was about to perform till Pidgey performed Aerial Ace. It took out the Rattata.

"Wait a go Pidgey…huh?" said Evan as his Pidgey changed into a Pidgeotto.

"Alright, hey Danny bring out your next Pokemon!"

"You asked for it! Go Charmeleon!" he said as Charmeleon came out his 3rd Pokeball.

"Go use Fire Blast then Slash." he said his Charmeleon finished off Evan's Pidgeotto.

"Ha, ha, ha, now your in trouble." said Danny as his Charmeleon snickered.

" Heh, I guess you didn't hear about what happened in Viridian." said Evan as he took out his last Pokeball.

"Go Aerodactyl." he said as Aerodactyl came out of the Pokeball and soared into the sky.

"Use Hyper Beam!" said Evan as Aerodactyl charged a light beam at the Charmeleon and fainted it.

"We won!" said Evan as Danny sulked at his lost.

"Well, well Danny I guess it's 2 to 0."

"Well that will all change as soon as I train for my Cerulean City Gym Battle. " said Danny as he walked off.

"Alright then let's look for my Pikachu." said Evan as the group walked farther into the woods.

"Alright now, hey what's that." said Evan as him and Kerry went to see what was going on.

"Hey you get that Nidoran over here and put it in the truck." said a grunt with a black outfit.

"Hey they're Pokemon Thieves." said Kerry as she took out a Pokeball and sent out Squirtle and Attacked the grunt.

"Hey you two your trespassing prepare to die. Go Ariados." he said as he sent out the spider Pokemon.

"Aerodactyl use Wing Attack." said Evan as Aerodactyl made a Tornado and made the Ariados faint.

"You won't make me lose." he said as he sent out a army of Pokemon. Then a Pikachu appeared in front of them. It used Thundershock on the grunt and the Pokemon. Then it walked toward Evan giving him a note.

" _Dear Evan, I caught this Pikachu for you and I sent its Pokeball with the letter so you don't have to worry good luck son._

_From Red._"

"Wow your dad is pretty cool." said Kerry as she returned her Squirtle.

"Alright I caught a Pikachu!" said Evan as Pikachu jumped in the air.

"Now on to Pewter City and my first gym battle." said Evan. As the group walked to Pewter.

_Now our hero has a new Pokemon without even catching it and he's about to face his Pewter Gym Battle._

_What will be in store for him?_

_Tune in Next Time…_

_I know this is shorter!!_


End file.
